customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Super ROBLOX Warrior 21
Super ROBLOX Warrior 21 (also known as SRW Rising 1) was the twenty-first season of SRW, and the first tournament since FortunateAzOp09, Shadow_zz, and JohnWillic125's kanzenseihas in SRW 20, which was the 2-year anniversary of SRW. This tournament marked the first tournament in 2019. The tournament started on January 19th, 2019, but will be shown on YouTube at a later date. This tournament was the retirement of some top competitors, such as Fartbomb and NuclearFart. Two of the greatest ever, DatGuy and BolBro, said they would retire if they could not beat the First Stage in this tournament. For the first time ever, realityisawesome will be using iMovie for certain portions of the competition, along with his traditional editor, OpenShot Video Editor. Ways to Contact realityisawesome ROBLOX: realityisawesome Xbox: ShinDude3 Discord: realityisawesome #8474 Custom Sasukepedia: realityisawesome Skype: realityisawesome Broadcast Methods Realityisawesome will broadcast each episode live via Premiere on Youtube. * Episode 1 (#1-25) * Episode 2 (#26-50) * Episode 3 (#51-75) * Episode 4 (#76-100) * Episode 5 (Digested (FF'd) Runs) * Episode 6 (Stages 2, 3, and 4) For the first time, realityisawesome will not be showing each competitor's full run; he will be digesting certain runs. Recap of T20 Tournament 20 ended with not one, not two, but THREE 'kanzenseihas. In the end, 20 competitors beat Stage One, which took out some heavyweights, such as WeatherTheStorm and TheNewarkNinja on the Rising Trapezes, and XxFireManxX, SRW 18's 1st place contestant, on the Tick Tock. In Stage 2, almost half of the competitors, 9, cleared the stage. Some competitors, such as Slipzy, al3xalceus, JohnWillic125, and RoaringNub, were able to clear Stage 2 for their first time, while All-Stars, like DatGuy, BolBro, and SpinnyBoi, were eliminated on the Salmon Ladder, Balance Tank, and Cannonball Rider, respectively. Realityisawesome, FortunateAzOp09, and Shadow_zz advanced to Stage 3 again. In the Third Stage, 4 competitors cleared Stage 3, tied with the current record, while we had 1 newcomer to Stage 3, JohnWillic125, advance to the Final, along with #98, #99, and #100, Shadow_zz, FortunateAzOp09, and realityisawesome. The other five competitors were taken out by various obstacles, al3xalceus by the Floating Boards, the first obstacle, Spinzy by the Beam Trenches, the second obstacle, Slipzy by the Nitro Cliffhanger, the third obstacle, RoaringNub by the Racker, the fourth obstacle, and TheDaytonaNinja by the Pole Grasper, the fifth obstacle. In the Final Stage, everyone except realityisawesome was able to climb up the tower and achieve complete victory. JohnWillic125 and Shadow_zz were able to achieve their first kanzenseihas with approximately 9 seconds and under a second, respectively. FortunateAzOp09 was able to achieve his second kanzenseiha. Ninja Killers Episode 1 (so far): TIE Fighter (6 eliminations) Episode 2: ??? Episode 3: ??? Episode 4: ??? Tournament Summary First Stage The First Stage was completely overhauled from the last tournament, with every obstacle either being replaced or modified. The Snake Run, TIE Fighter, Mix and Match, Beam Flipper, and Spider Insanity were added in as the first, second, third, fifth, and eighth and last obstacle, respectively, moving the Double Dipper to the fourth position, the Warped Wall staying at the sixth position, and the Circle Slider being moved to the seventh position. The time limit was also reduced to 70 seconds. The obstacle amount stayed at eight. Unsurprisingly, most of the competitors competing were from the United States. However, there were some non-US contestants. Out of the 100 competitors, __ cleared Stage One, including ___. Shockingly, shortly before the tournament, FortunateAzOp09 announced he would not be competing in SRW 21. There were some big shocks, as reigning grand champion JohnWillic125 was knocked out by the new Mix & Match, and regular SasukeNinja_guy failing the first obstacle, this time, the Snake Run, for the third consecutive season. Second Stage The Second Stage was also completely overhauled with four new obstacles, in the Insane Salmon Ladder, Hourglass Drop, Swing Surfer, and Trapeze Alley. The Cannonball Rider returned again from the last tournament, and the Wall Lift finally returned after a long absence. The obstacle amount stayed at six. The time limit was reduced to 105 seconds. The Hourglass Drop replaced the Window Hang, the Swing Surfer replaced the Balance Tank, the Trapeze Alley replaced the Wingnuts, and the Wall Lift replaced the Reverse Conveyor. Third Stage The Third Stage was also majorly revamped, but had a mixture of new and returning obstacles, with 3 new obstacles, the Board Navigator, which debuted in the first position, the Peg Cloud which came just after the brutal Spitfire Cliffhanger-Vertical Limit Tri combo, and the Ring Hunter (effectively just Daniel's Ring Hunter along with some concepts from the Swing Circle), which debuted at the last position of Stage Three. Some other obstacles that were modified returned, two from the last tournament, the Floating Boards, and the Racker, along with some returning obstacles from prior tournaments, such as the Spitfire Cliffhanger, which has not been seen since Tournament 17, and the Heartbreaker, which has not been seen since Tournament 18. The Third Stage also increased its obstacle limit from six to eight. Final Stage The Final Stage decreased its obstacle limit from four to three. The Spider Climb kept its position as the first obstacle, but this tournament, instead of going into the Rock Ascension, went straight into the Salmon Ladder. Then it went right into the Rope Climb. If the stage was completed in under 40 seconds, then a new grand champion would be crowned. First Stage Obstacles ① '^'Snake Run (スネークラン) ② '^'TIE Fighter (タイファイター) ③ '^'Mix & Match (ミックスアンドマッチ) ④ '*'Double Dipper (ダブルディッパー) ⑤ '^'Beam Flipper (ビームフリッパー) ⑥ '*'Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) ⑦ '*'Circle Slider (サークルスライダー) ⑧ '^'''Spider Insanity (クモの狂気) '''Time Limit: 70 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Second Stage Obstacles ① *'Cannonball Rider (キャノンボールライダー) ② '^'Insane Salmon Ladder (非常識なサーモンラダー) ③ '^'Hourglass Drop (砂時計ドロップ) ④ '^'Swing Surfer (スイングサーファー) ⑤ '^'Trapeze Alley (トラペーズアレー) ⑥ '*'''Wall Lift (ウォールリフト) '''Time Limit: 105 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Third Stage Obstacles ① ^'Board Navigator (ボードナビゲーター) ② '*'Floating Boards (フローティングボード) ③ '*'Racker (ラッカー) ④ '*'Spitfire Cliffhanger (スピットファイアクリフハンガー) ⑤ '*'Vertical Limit Tri (垂直リミットトライ) ⑥ '^'Peg Cloud (ペグクラウド) ⑦ '*'Boardwalk (ボードウォーク) ⑧ '^'''Ring Hunter (リングハンター) '''Time Limit: Untimed ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Final Stage Obstacles ① *'Spider Climb (クモの上昇) ② '*'''Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダー) ③ '*'G-Rope (ロープクライミング) '''Time Limit: 40 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Gallery Category:Super ROBLOX Warrior